Dear blue dummy
by danii shadow
Summary: -okey ¿recuerdas que siempre te confundían con un gato?- -sí ¿y?- -que ya no tendrás problema con eso- -ja ja muy gracioso- ironizó.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos amigos queridos que me leen y me dejan reviews (sí bitches los señalo a ustedes los que me leen y no me dejan review 7-7) aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero mejorar mi redacción y que tenga tanto o mas éxito que mi último fanfic "Black Roses" como sea, lean y díganme si les gusto :D**

Capítulo 1: aquí hay gato encerrado.

-(hum… esos imbéciles de los Greedworms) #sluurp# la eriza rosa le dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza rebosada en chocolate caliente mirando fijamente por su ventana como sus vecinos ruidosos de toda la vida empacaban cajas y maletas.

–(Que bueno que se mudan, por fin podré dormir tranquila una noche)- se levantó de su silla y se acomodó en su cama, encendió la tv con su control remoto y se sentó a ver lo que sea que estuvieran transmitiendo a esa hora.

-(tan solo espero que los nuevos vecinos no sean peores que estos, aunque sinceramente, lo dudo)-

Amy Rose, una pelirosada eriza de 14 años de edad estaba feliz por que sus siempre ruidosos vecinos por fin habían decidido mudarse lejos de allí "irán a molestar a otras personas en otro lugar" se burlaba su padre que al igual que ella y su madre les irritaba los Greedworms, además de su molesta costumbre de pedir prestado todo lo que les faltara. Y no era el hecho de que dependieran tanto de los objetos de los Rose, sino a la hora en la que decidían hacerlo.

-disculpe vecino, ¿me regala una tacita de azúcar? Ya ve usted como están las cosas últimamente…- sonrió el señor Greedworm frente a la puerta en plena madrugada con una taza en mano.

-no, no, ni se moleste en preguntar, para eso están los vecinos. Tenga- le llenó la taza el señor Rose.

"maldito el día en el que decidimos ser hospitalarios"

12:00

-buenas noches vecino ¿no tendrá usted algo de leche? Con esta crisis sabrá usted lo difícil que es encontrar leche, y mas con el niño.. jeje-

-no, tranquilo- los dientes del señor Rose chirriaban disimulando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Otro día 5:30 am (mejor dicho madrugada del sábado, la peor hora en la que alguien puede despertarte)

-¡querido veciiiino! ¿Cómo está usted? Pues verá la gramita de mi patio está un poco alta ¿me prestaría su cortadora de césped? Ya sabrá lo de la escases de cortadoras de césped…-

-tenga la maldita cortadora de césped ¡ahora déjenos dormir!-

Y ni que decir sobre el pequeño Greedworm, el hijo menor de la familia que siempre buscaba jugar con Amy, además de que su madre la extorsionaba para que accediera a jugar con el unas cuantas rondas de "las escondidas" para ser un niño pasado de peso se escondía muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

Podían pasar horas con la primera ronda y Amy no lo encontraría jamás. ¿Podéis imaginar que sucedía si Amy no lo conseguía a tiempo? salía corriendo de su escondite llorando y acusaba a la eriza con su madre de haberlo dejado esperando.

Pero ahora que se mudaban, por fin vivirían en paz.

-Amy ¡Amy!- le gritó Blaze despertándola de su profundo sueño.

-¡ah! ¿Qué?- se levantó de improviso balbuceando con sopa goteando de su cara.

-¿cómo que qué? Te dormiste en la sopa, tarada- se burló Knuckles que casualmente pasaba por allí.

-¿porqué no te metes en tus asuntos? Te la pasas molestándome- le contestó de mala gana limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

Le sacó la lengua a modo de ofensa y siguió su camino hasta la cancha de fútbol de la escuela.

-Amy ¿qué te sucede hoy? Te has estado durmiendo a cada rato: en clases de matemáticas, en historia y ni que decir de la explosión que causaste en química al quedarte dormida con dos líquidos reactivos que juntaste al caer rendida jijiji- se rió la gata morada.

-perdona, es que de nuevo mis tontos vecinos han organizado una fiesta con el volumen al máximo- recostó la cabeza de la mesa del comedor soltando un exhausto suspiro.

-¿los Greedworm? ¿No que se mudaban?-

-sí, hoy en la tarde, ¡buf! espero que los siguientes no sean tan terribles-

:::::::::::::

Amy veía atentamente desde su ventana como los Greedworm subían las cajas al camión de mudanza. No podía contener la felicidad en lo que estalló de risa.

Luego de limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas de risa volvió a asomarse por la ventana y vió algo que se les había quedado. Una caja.

A Amy le entró curiosidad y bajó a ver que había dentro de ella, lo hizo rápido para que le diera tiempo de examinar la caja antes de que los nuevos vecinos llegaran.

-cariño ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su madre que se hallaba lavando los trastes en la cocina, cuyo agudo "mami-sentido" le permitía ahorrarse las molestias de voltear para saber que su Amy salía de la casa.

-iba a jugar con Crispy- contestó refiriéndose a su Golden retriever -¿está afuera verdad?-

-humju- asintió –ten cuidado, no te vayas muy lejos-

-sí mamá- replicó automáticamente, su permiso era todo lo que necesitaba para ir afuera. Las otras palabras (y/o advertencias) estaban de más.

Justo delante a la pared de la ventana frente a la suya se hallaba la caja marrón llena de polvo y telarañas, lo que sea que hubiese allí debía de tener mucho tiempo.

Arrimó las solapas para ver lo que se encontrara allí adentro, pensando felizmente que su contenido ahora sería suyo.

-¿una botella?- era un frasquito de vidrio pequeño con un líquido morado que procedió a sacudir.

#tap# al suelo cayó un papelito que al parecer estaba amarrado al corcho de esta.

-"poción de amor. Como mezclar la infusión: hervir dos tazas de té, repartir el líquido en ambas tazas. Si solo se quiere enamorar a una persona verterla todo en una. La primera persona que vea será de la que se enamorará" vaya ridiculez, eso solo se ve en caricaturas. Quizá sea un juguete- pensándolo un poco, Amy decidió conservarlo.

::::::::::::

-Amy, veamos algo en la tv- propuso Blaze, su mejor amiga y vecina de enfrente, que había llegado para pasar el rato.

-vale.. Esto…- revolvió las sábanas de su cama -¿y el control remoto?-

-tranquila yo lo busco- la gata morada (que ya estaba de pie) se acercó a un mueble de madera junto a la tv abriendo gabinetes al azar.

-ajaaaaa, pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí- levantó la botellita que había encontrado.

-¡d-dame eso!- Amy saltó de la cama para quitárselo.

-"poción de amor" leyó lentamente mientras Amy saltaba intentando zafarlo de sus manos (Blaze es mas alta que ella)

-¿en quién vas a usarlo?- decidió dárselo luego de leerlo.

-¡en nadie! Tan solo lo tengo aquí guardado por si los Greedworm vienen a buscarlo-

-venga no mientas, vas a usarlo en mi ¿nooo? Jejeje- se rió intentando robarle un beso en broma.

-d-deja, ¿porqué siempre…?-

-¡Manic! ¿Por qué nunca te quedas quieto eh? ¡Siempre eres tan eléctrico!- Amy y Blaze se miraron y automáticamente corrieron a la ventana.

-¡disculpa hermana! ¿Es que nunca paras de quejarte? Jajaja- un erizo verde con flequillos puntiagudos jugueteaba con una eriza rosa de cabello esponjado que lo miraba regañona.

-venga venga, llévense bien por una vez en la vida ¿no creen que ya están muy mayores para la cosa?- se rió despreocupado un erizo azul de verdes ojos cautivantes y púas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo. Este en especial llamó la atención de Amy.

-¿es lindo no?- le interrumpió Blaze.

-¿ah? ¿Qué? ¿Quién?-

-aquel, el verde- contestó sin notar la repentina reacción de Amy.

-(ufff)- sonrió aliviada pensando que se refería al erizo azul.

-sí pues, no está m-m-m-ma… ma...- balbuceó al notar que una fresca y blanca sonrisa se le era dirigida, y sí, desde el chico azul.

Se sonrojó completamente y se escondió bajo la ventana.

-¡mira! Te sonrió- comentó Blaze.

-s-sí-

-oye.. Creo que te gusta- sospechó la gata.

-¡claro que no!- se levantó fingiendo no ser así.

::::::::::::

-(¿p-por qué su habitación es la que tiene la ventana frente a la mía? Ahora cada vez que abro la ventana me encuentro con su rostro mirándome)- Amy detestaba que aquel chico se hubiera quedado con la habitación frente a la suya, había muchas por escoger, mas hasta parecía que lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

:::::::::::

-Amy ¿A dónde vas, cariño?- Sonic aprovecho su natural rapidez para aprisionar a Amy con sus brazos clavados a la pared.

Había pasado cierto tiempo desde que decidieran conocerse. Sonic resulto ser el típico chico adulado por todos, tanto hembras como varones, como a cualquier persona de tu tipo adoraba ser acosado por chicas y en especial su retraida vecinilla, aún a sabiendas de que no era así le gustaba pensar que Amy le adoraba como todas las demás.

Amy parecía esconder sus sentimientos aunque muy en el fondo ambos sabían que su amistad llegaría a algún lado. Pero para infortunio de Sonic solo él hacía externos sus sentimientos pero de una manera mas bien… arrogante.

-no es algo que te interese. Ya déjame ir- contestó irritada la chica rosa intentando escapar.

-¿porqué, muñeca? Sé que te gusta que haga esto- se movió rápidamente para evitar que escapara por entre sus piernas, quedando ambos sentados y en una posición mas insinuante.

-¿porqué no vas a aturdir a otra chica, Sonic? Ni eso. Le gustas a todas- miró con rencor el suelo evitando mirarle a los ojos y que viera celos en ellos.

Sonic decidió levantarse antes de que alguien les viera. Aprovechando la calma de Amy para hablar sin incomodidades.

-sí. No te preocupes. Tú me conoces bien, sabes que solo me gusta tanta atención por los beneficios que trae. Muchas hasta se ofrecen a hacer mi tarea tan solo a cambio de un beso ¿no es genial?- rió con un toque de malicia mientras apoyaba su cuello hacia atrás en sus manos.

Amy desvió la mirada hacia su amigo disimuladamente intentando pasar por desapercibido la reacción que le causaba aquel dato.

-y ehm.. supongo ¿no? Que les haces caso. Creo… ¿es así?-

-no. Soy una persona honesta. Al menos en cuanto a mis estudios- entre risillas me guiñó.

La eriza gruñó, era todo un presuntuoso pero sin embargo aceptaba su forma de ser. Después de todo ya eran amigos del alma. Ella, él y Blaze conformaban un grupo inseparable de amigos.

A pesar de que lo negaba no solo le gustaba él, una que otra cosa respecto a Sonic también.

-¡Manic por favor! ¡tú te comiste el último springles ayer! Tienes que darme este-

-Sonia Sonia Sonia. No te preocupes, mañana te daré el último, te lo prometo-

-¡eso mismo dijiste ayer pedazo de…! ¡ya dámelo!-

#crunch# sonrió victorioso Manic masticando la patata ruidosamente a la vez que Sonia el pecho malcriadamente.

Claro está, disfrutaba de la constante pelea de sus hermanos, cosas pequeñas sin importancia que no habían llegado a mas grave que un pequeño arañazo o un helado derramado. Peleas tontas pero sin embargo muy muy graciosas.

Pero volvamos al tema verdaderamente relevante en esta historia (bueno no digo que Manic y Sonia no sean importantes pero ustedes me entienden)

Amy jamás tenía planeado contarle de sus sentimientos secretos a Sonic. Pensaba que era un enamoramiento pasajero y que disfrutaba mas de su amistad hasta que cierto día…

-¡no contaban con mi astucia!- entro dando tumbos al salón nada menos que el troll del profesor de matemáticas.

-hay una tarea que os tendré que asignar en pareja. AMY Y SONIC- gritó de repente.

-eh ¿sí?- balbucearon ambos a la vez.

-vosotros iréis juntos. El resto de ustedes pueden decidir con quien hacer el trabajo-

-¡p-pero profesor! ¿P-por q-que no podemos elegir a nuestras parejas por nuestra cuenta?- saltó Amy y claro, el rubor de sus mejillas no podía quedarse atrás al pensar en tener que hacer la tarea solos en la habitación de cualquiera de los dos.

-¿qué sucede Amy? ¿Acaso insinúas que no quieres ser mi pareja?- se balanceó despreocupado en su silla guiñándole y sonriéndole.

-precisamente. Amy, si dejara que Sonic escogiera una pareja todas las chicas causarían un alboroto, y ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió la vez que cometí ese error no?- se llevó una mano a la mejilla recordando aquel fatídico día –como decía, a ti por lo que veo las amenazas de las chicas ni te ofenden así que para bien de todos tendrás que estar con él-

-¡pero profe..!-

Estaba por replicar cuando una respiración caliente en el cuello le hizo desplomarse sonrojada en el suelo.

Sonic se incorporó de nuevo haciéndole un guiño al profesor.

-ya aceptó jeje-

:::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿porqué tenía que ser en mi habitación?- se quejó Amy haciendo pucheros.

-oye oye. Tú y Blaze ya han ido muchas veces a mi cuarto. Quería saber como era el tuyo, eso es todo- contestó Sonic distraído mirando con detalle la habitación decorada de forma tan femenina, aunque no parecía incomodarle.

-ven, colocaré la alfombra aquí y podremos sentarnos. Blaze y yo solemos hacer la tarea en el piso. Esto… no sé ¿te gusta el té?-

-sí, claro- dijo sentándose sobre la alfombra, colocando los libros delante. Amy fue a la cocina, puso a hervir el agua y le colocó las bolsitas de té.

-ya coloqué el té a hervir tan solo hay que esperar a que.. ¡oye!-

Al abrir la puerta halló al erizo azul recostado cómodamente de su cama y sin zapatos.

-joder veo que ya te pusiste cómodo jaja- rió a la vez que saltaba sobre ella junto a él.

-es que es tan grande y suave- se incorporó acariciando la colcha –debes de dormir muy bien aquí-

-sí esta cama era antes de mis padres pero decidieron regalar… me.. la- comenzó a balbucear al ver que Sonic le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa y sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

-eh.. ¿sucede alg..? ¡woah!- Sonic se levantó rápido acomodándose justo sobre Amy.

-s-s-sonic…- su pulso incrementó de un tirón. Sentía perfectamente el calor del cuerpo del erizo azul.

-venga Amy. Esto te gusta, estar así…- acercó su entrepierna atrevidamente a la falda de Amy –…de juntos-

#fiiiiiiiihhh# desde la cocina sonó el silbido de la tetera.

-¡o-oh! ¡El té está listo!- exclamó nerviosa quitándose a Sonic de encima para correr a la cocina.

-puff- suspiró Sonic tumbándose boca arriba nuevamente.

-ha ha… #jadeo#- la eriza llegó por fin a la cocina, estaba tan nerviosa que había pegado la carrera mas rápida de su vida.

-(Sonic no pudo ser capaz de hacer eso en serio ¿o sí?)-

Pensó a la vez que se colocaba el guante de cocina para retirar la tetera de metal.

-(no.. lo dudo)- pensó con más claridad ahora que estaba menos agitada (quizá lo hizo en broma. Él siempre es así conmigo, tan solo me vé como una chica más. Yo… creo que jamás llegaré a gustarle)-

Por error derramó un poco de té hirviendo sobre su ropa haciendo que del dolor hiciera traspié hacia atrás tirando algo que no recordaba haber metido en su bolsillo:

La poción.

-(¿esto?)- hizo como si le hablase a Dios, el destino o lo que fuese –(¿hablas en serio? dudo que funcione… de todos modos.. No creo que pierda nada con intentarlo)- vertió la extraña infusión en la taza de Sonic y la revolvió un poco.

-m-mira, traje el té ¿quieres?- le entregó su taza.

Sonic actuaba como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-sí. Es de manzanilla ¿no? Es mi favorito- se tomó todo el líquido de una.

-hum.. tiene un extraño sabor..- tras saborear la bebida una pequeña explosión verde estalló en la cara de Amy y Sonic.

#pof!# Amy disipó la niebla fluorescente pero cuando abrió los ojos frente a ella ya no se encontraba el erizo que esperaba, en su lugar le sustituía...

Un extraño gato azul.

Amy analizó la situación por un rato, mirando fijamente al gato que a la vez le miraba sorprendido a ella.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?- exclamó.

**Bueno este fue el primer capítulo de dear blue dummy, dejen comentarios si les ha gustado. Pliiiiis solo vivo de reviews T-T hazlo o elmo te visitará esta noche o.O **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh que bien que les haya parecido la idea general por que pensé que tal vez les resultaría algo cliché. **

**Bueh, segundo capitulooo.**

Capitulo 2: camarón que se duerme… lo aplasta el rebaño de ovejas.

-s-Sonic ¿eres tú?- este no espero nada en lanzar el primer grito.

-¡bruja! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?- se miró aterrorizado ahora que era un simple y pequeño gato azul.

Amy no sabía que hacer, quería explicarle que todo había sido un malentendido y quizá la botella traía la etiqueta errónea. Pero sin embargo aún sentía vergüenza de decirle lo que sentía.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Podrían acusarla de bruja y ponerla en la orca, pero se descartaba esa consecuencia al recordar el siglo en el que estaban. Aun así no debía decirle pero parecía ser la única opción.

-¡¿Sonic qué te pasó?- hasta ella sentía pena de sí misma.

-¡esa bebida! Seguro le pusiste algo ¡siempre supe que eras una bruja!- se rió de su broma pero aún estaba medio conmocionado.

El erizo (ahora en forma de gato) se arrimó, suspiró llevándose la pata al rostro.

-buff.. esto debe de tener algún remedio- Amy estaba a punto de hablar cuando Sonic le señaló con decisión.

-tú me hiciste esto ¡promete que me ayudarás!-

La chica rosa estaba a punto de replicar que quizá no había sido su culpa, pero prefirió desistir de ello.

-vale. Te ayudaré, Sonic- sonrió. Sonic asintió convencido.

:::::::::

-ya veo…- dijo el erizo verde tras escuchar la explicación de Amy y su nueva mascota.

-¿pero qué le decimos a mamá?- preguntó Sonia preocupada.

-vamos Sonny, como si no conocieras a Sonic. Él es muy independiente ¿Cuántas veces no se ha fugado de casa para correr? Ya nuestros padres están acostumbrados- replicó Manic sonándose la nariz como si nada.

-seguro.. Oye ¡¿qué? ¡Sabes que odio que me digas Sonny!- se abalanzó sobre su hermano lista para otra pelea.

-¡calma hermanita! Ven, digámosle a mamá-

Esta que casualmente cruzaba la sala fue emboscada por Manic dispuesto a echar uno de sus chistes.

-mami Sonic se fue de putas jeje… no, espera… ¡no con el cable de la licuadora!-

#plaf!#

-ooow….- se quejó el erizo verde sobando su colita colorada.

Sonia le miró sin remedio y luego se dirigió a su madre.

-es un tonto mamá, no le hagas caso. Sonic se fue a recorrer mundo unos días, me dijo que no te preocuparas ¿está bien?- la madre asintió como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a ello.

:::::::::::

Días después de aquel penoso accidente Amy había decidido alojar a Sonic en su cuarto mientras que buscaba un antídoto contra la poción que le había llevado a convertirse en un gato. Como era de esperar, sin éxito alguno.

-okey ¿recuerdas que siempre te confundían con un gato?- le dijo apartando la mirada de la ventana y apoyando sus manos en el marco.

-sí ¿y?- contestó meneando su cola con tranquilidad, parece que ya estaba llevando mejor lo de ser un gato.

-que ya no tendrás problemas con eso-

-jaja muy gracioso- contestó con ironía sin embargo le hizo gracia el mal pero ingenioso chiste. Volviendo la vista a la ventana quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

Sonic cerró los ojos descansando un rato.

Amy vio delante: la ventana que daba a la habitación de Sonic, su madre se encontraba allí acariciando lentamente con la mano el escritorio de madera de Sonic, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era notable que comenzaba a extrañar a su hijo.

Una parte de Amy quería ayudar a Sonic pero por otro lado le gustaba tenerlo de mascota, pasaban mas tiempo juntos y cada vez le gustaba más, aun siendo un gato. No podía imaginar lo que sucedería cuando todo volviese a la realidad.

Nadie salvo ella y los hermanos Manic y Sonia sabían de lo de Sonic, que además de ello se había quedado a vivir en el cuarto de Amy.

-¡!- Amy notó que la mujer había virado la cabeza para verla. Esta se precipitó a empujar a Sonic hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo de su habitación, despertando de su pequeño letargo gatuno.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué haces? Me estaba comenzando a dar sueño- se quejó Sonic.

Amy se alejó disimuladamente de la ventana para cerrarla.

-disculpa Sonic, es que tu madre estaba en frente- dicho esto se abalanzó sobre la cama. Sonic se subió también y se sentó junto a ella.

-al parecer te extraña mucho-

Sonic miró triste hacia un lado, murmurando un corto "mm"

Volteó mirándole fijamente, le dolía verlo así. Realmente lo amaba.

-tranquilo tontorrón ya verás que te ayudaré a salir de esto en menos de lo que canta un gallo- le abrazó de improviso rascando su cabecilla con los nudillos como si fuesen hermanos.

-kiki.. riki- Sonic rió sin mucho antojo, aún estaba triste aunque sabía que Amy hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Tanto para ayudarle como para animarlo en todo momento.

:::::::::::::

-oye Amelia ¿realmente no sabes por qué Sonic no ha aparecido por aquí?- se estaba cansando de que tantas chicas le preguntasen sobre la desaparición de Sonic, y lo que mas le enojaba de ello: que le llamaras "Amelia" siempre odió que le dijeran así, prefería simplemente "Amy" pero al parecer era un lujo que solo sus mejores amigos se tomaban.

-¡NO! ¡JESUCRISTO NO SE! ¡ARGG!- se dio la vuelta de frente y se golpeó la cabeza numerosas veces contra el puesto, frustrada.

Relajó el cuello de pronto con la frente pegada a su mesa. Ladeó la cabeza mirando por la venta de su salón.

-¡!- se sorprendió a ver a Sonic subido en la rama del árbol que se hallaba a unos metros de allí, mirándole fijamente aterrado y con los ojos redondos como vajillas. Al ver que ahora tenía la atención de Amy comenzó a señalar lentamente hacia abajo: un grupo de perros hambrientos le esperaban al pie del árbol.

-¡Sonic!- exclamó inconscientemente, pero al ver lo que había desatado decidió huir del salón. Todas las chicas se levantaron de pronto.

-¡¿Sonic?- -¡¿Dónde?- -¡Amy dinos!-

Entre gritos salieron disparadas por la puerta a perseguir a Amy y atosigarla a preguntas. Las chicas de otros salones habían oído el jaleo y decidieron unirse a él al notar que se trataba del paradero de Sonic.

Ni siquiera los profesores podían detener aquella turbulenta revuelta de fanáticas.

Incluso el director pero… ¿que podemos decir de ese pobre tipo aplastado kilómetros atrás por las millones de pisadas que le habían estampado en la cara?

-WUAAAAHHH DEJADME EN PAAAAZ- chilló Amy preocupada por el posible peligro que corría.. ¿Posible? Bah, corría un VERDADERO peligro.

Ahora tendría que deshacerse de aquella seguidilla de locas.

**¿Que destino le deparará a la pobre Amy? ¿Será aplastada o vivirá para contarlo? ¿Y Sonic? ¿Podrá volver a su forma original? ¿Se lo comerán los perros? ¡DESCÚBRALO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE DEAR BLUE DUMMY! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa disculpa a todos por tardarme tanto es que últimamente me he vuelto adicta a los shows de internet como Dross, WDF show, y HolaSoyGerman (¡si no lo conocen véanlos!) ah claro, me di cuenta que en mi pc. (o quizá en otras también…) el Firefox carga mas rápido los videos pero siempre contare con google chrome para descargar cosas.**

Capitulo 3: de mal en peor.

Amy no tenía palabras para expresar cuán ridícula le parecía la situación en la que se hallaba en ese momento. Es decir Sonic era guapo, bien, ella entendía eso a la perfección pero la situación carecía totalmente de control.

Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y ordenar las miles de ideas que tenía en la mente. Aprovechó una vez que les llevaba algo de ventaja para girar en una esquina y refugiarse dentro del pequeño espacio que creaba la unión de dos paredes. Sabía que gracias a su complexión no le sería difícil entrar allí.

Dentro intentó calmarse y hacer menos frecuente sus jadeos. Una vez que lo consiguió se dispuso a pensar.

-_1- _susurró para su persona –_conseguir la forma de distraer a la revuelta de fans. 2, salvar a Sonic. 3, devolverlo a su forma original- _se detuvo al notar lo último que había dicho. Meneó la cabeza como espantando las palabras de su cabeza.

-¡piensa en lo de ahora, Amy! ¡Lo de ahora!-

-¿qué de ahora?- una voz detrás de ella le hace reaccionar con un salto.

Las personas en cuestión no eran nada más y nada menos que Sonia y Manic. Amy no sabía que rayos hacían ellos metidos ahí y para hacer la situación solo un poco más extraña Manic se zampaba un plátano.

-…. Esto…. ¿explicación?- Sonia se rió de mi expresión y se adelantó a hablar.

-el director regañó a Manic por comer plátanos en el pasillo-

-dice que la cáscara puede ser peligrosa- interrumpió Manic con resentimiento.

-eh sí, por eso Manic se le ocurrió meterse aquí para comerse su plátano en paz-

-¿y por qué tú también estás aquí?-

-a Manic le da miedo la oscuridad-

Estaba a punto de decir que allí no había tanta oscuridad pero de pronto recordó lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento que era ayudar a Sonic. Amy volteó con una mirada encendida hacia sus amigos. Manic desde luego no entendía que le sucedía pero eso no le detenía de masticar su plátano y lo único que hizo fue su singular expresión de incredulidad.

-¿ven aquel árbol? Sonic está acorralado por aquellos perros, al verlo por error grité su nombre. Creo que a partir de aquí ya no hace falta explicar por qué estoy siendo perseguida por tantas chicas. Bien tengo un plan, acérquense-

Amy les contó lo que tenía en mente murmurando de ese modo evitaría que alguna niña que pasara por ahí le oyera.

::::::::::::

-¿pero donde se metió esa eriza?- se quejaban y preguntaban entre ellas las chicas que hace un buen rato habían perdido de vista a Amy.

Se callaron de pronto al ver a una de sus compañeras, Sonia, corriendo a toda marcha frente a ellas exhalando un grito que no pudieron dejar pasar.

-¡SONIIIIIC! ¡ESPERAMEEE!- casi sin terminar de gritar las millones de pisadas animadas empezaron a sonar tras sus espaldas.

Los revoltosos hermanos eran tan hábiles para correr como Sonic, lamentablemente no eran capaces de alcanzar una velocidad tan alta y como menos romper la barrera del sonido.

Pero reitero, son bastante buenos para correr así que Manic no tardó mucho en dejar sin relleno a varias docenas de plátanos y desparramarlos a los pies de las chicas en el instante en el que cruzaba entre ellas y Sonia.

Hacer todo esto fue necesario puesto que la escuela no era un lugar muy grande y si comenzaban a perseguir a Sonia podían pasar dos cosas: que acorralasen a Sonia o que volvieran al punto de partida donde verían a Amy bajando al distinguible gato azul.**(nah mentira, todos sabemos que solo era para que Manic pudiera colaborar y tragarse unos cuantos plátanos más)**

-(¡es mi turno de actuar!)- Amy salió lo más rápido que pudo de su estrecho escondite para ir directo hacia Sonic.

-¡tardas demasiado! Por poco el marrón de ahí me muerde la cola ¡si tú!- se quejó antes de lanzarle un bufido a uno de los perros. A Amy le hacía gracia como sin notarlo ya estaba acostumbrándose a ser un gato.

-perdona. ¡chu! ¡chu!- la eriza rosa lanzaba patadas inofensivas a los caninos con intención de que huyeran. –lo siento de veras es que tuve unos… problemillas con unas chicas que me oyeron decir tu nombre-

Explicó mientras lo cargaba por las axilas y lo bajaba con delicadeza para que cayera en sus brazos.

-aaahh esas fans mías ¿qué se les puede hacer si me aman tanto? Como las quiero- suspiró satisfecho viendo con picardía el rostro celoso de Amy el cual podría identificarse a kilómetros de distancia, todo lo contrario con lo que Amy esperaría.

-aunque claro, de todas ellas tu eres mi favorita- dijo a la vez que lamia la mejilla de su amiga. Esta no pudo evitar reír tontamente pero sabía perfectamente que Sonic solía ser de esos chicos que adoran ver a las chicas loquitas por ellos sin importarle en absoluto si está destrozando sus sentimientos o no, así que jamás se tomó en serio sus cariñosos ademanes.

-em… S-sonic….-

-¿sí?- Sonrió meloso esperando una respuesta tímida que le hiciera jactarse.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer- respondió depositándolo en el suelo.

-¿eh?- las intenciones de Sonic fueron acabadas del modo menos esperado.

-tu lengua es rasposa- confesó estremeciéndose al recordar el desagradable sentimiento de la lengua gatuna arañando su mejilla.

-jaja quizá prefieras que lo haga una vez que vuelva a la normalidad- hizo el intento nuevamente de hacerse el provocativo consiguiendo una vez mas aquel colorado en las mejillas de Amy. Esta se rascó pensativa la cabeza para sacarse pensamientos nerviosos de su mente y pasar de tema.

-esto… ¿a qué viniste aquí, Sonic?-

-ah sí, tenía hambre y al ver el reloj de tu habitación noté que pronto se haría la hora de salida así que para entretenerme un rato quise dar un pequeño paseo de camino aquí a esperarte y irme luego contigo a casa pero claro, no estaba en mis planes ser perseguido por esos perros pulgosos reunidos en una esquina (sospecho que me esperaban…) y como en esta forma no puedo correr muy rápido me subí a ese árbol con la esperanza de que me dejaran en paz-

-¿insistentes los perritos, eh?- rió Amy imaginándose el escenario y la cara de Sonic al ver el embrollo en el que estaba metido y que además de eso no tenía su habilidad especial para ayudarse.

#RRRRRIIIING# el dulce sonido ensordecedor del timbre que anunciaba la salida interrumpió la conversación de los chicos. Unos segundos luego la veloz ráfaga de viento que provocaba la huida de Sonia y Manic agitó con fuerza las ropas de Amy a la vez que la ensuciaban con el humo de tierra disculpándose y explicando sin dejar de correr que habían conseguido perder de vista a las fans y que no dudaron en huir antes de que los volvieran a ver.

Sonic tosió, Amy se sacudió las ropas y cargó al gato azul sentado a sus pies.

-#suspiro# venga gatito hambriento. Vamos a casa-

Sonic se acomodó recostando sus patas del borde de los brazos dejando que su cola colgara del otro extremo. Volvió la mirada hacia Amy con una pequeña duda para consultar.

-¿Amy y tu bolso?-

-ah…- volteó desinteresadamente viendo fijamente las ventanas de la institución, mas específicamente las de su aula donde el bolso yacía sobre su mesa, abierto y desparramado de libros –no importa, mañana que de seguro está ahí. Además, honestamente ¿quién querría robar unos simples libros de estudio?- razonó sin recordar que su diario se hallaba ahí dentro.

Ella numerosas veces se había reclamado de lo peligroso que era eso pero las malas costumbres son terriblemente difíciles de quitar y como jamás experimentó un mal capítulo de su vida por tal razón daba por descartado que alguien pudiera interesarse en un tonto y típico diario de una chica aburrida que sin mucho esfuerzo podría contar sus más íntimos secretos con los dedos de una mano.

-además mientras más rápido lleguemos más pronto podré darte de comer- sonrió con inocencia.

Sonic frunció el ceño (o lo que insinuaba un ceño en sus facciones gatunas)

-¡no soy una mascota!-

-si mal no recuerdo hoy mi mamá hace sus famosos chili hot dogs…- comentó con su dedo índice apoyado en su mejilla pensativa escondiendo una traviesa risilla que se escapaba de sus labios.

Los ojos de Sonic parecían adoptar la figura de dos estrellitas brillantes.

-¡nyaaaaau!- maulló interesado pero con gracia para complacer la risa de Amy mientras esta simplemente le tachaba de lambiscón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-#suspiro satisfecho# aaahhh que delicia… podría maullar de felicidad tooooda la tarde. Nyau nyau-

Sonic y Amy se hallaban en la cama de la habitación descansando la panza las cuales rebosaban de hot dogs. Sonic se daba palmaditas constantes de gusto en su pequeño estómago mientras meneaba la cola con suavidad que colgaban de los brazos de Amy. Estaba descansando sobre su amiga.

-buuuf no sé cómo le explicaré a mi madre como pude comer tantas salchichas "yo sola"- Sonic reaccionó de pronto, no precisamente por lo que Amy había dicho si no por que esta había comenzado a acariciarle la parte baja de la mejilla hacia la parte del mentón, donde se suele acariciar a los gatos.

-¡ah! ¡Perdón!- penosa retiró rápidamente la mano –suelo hacerlo sin notarlo cuando estoy tan cerca de un gato-

-n-no, sigue…-

-¿qué?-

-sigue… m-m-me g-gusta…- le costaba decirle algo así, odiaba bajar la guardia de ese modo pero realmente se sentían bien sus caricias, sobre todo allí.

Amy rió complacida y continuó jugueteando con su desaliñado pelaje relajándose en sus débiles ronroneos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonic abrió los ojos con el sueño atacándole de nuevo. Aunque no estaba del todo cuerdo podía diferenciar fácilmente que había dormido hasta bien entrada la noche, intuyendo que ese momento podía estar sucediendo alrededor de la media.

Se frotó los ojos con sus patitas retirando las legañas que no le dejaban ver y cuál fue su sorpresa que al espabilar un poco más nota que sus patas delanteras están apoyadas en los pechos de Amy.

-(¡gah!)- las apartó de inmediato sumido en la pena total pero lentamente tuvo el atrevimiento de devolver una de ellas a su lugar.

-(que… suaves)- pensó mientras que, simultáneamente, colocaba la otra y los masajeaba con delicadeza sintiendo las almohadillas de sus patas felinas hundiéndose en los voluminosos pechos de su amiga, retrayendo las garras, todo esto se le estaba haciendo placentero de un modo un tanto patético.

-mmm aaah…. Ah….- un largo y delicioso gemido de gusto escapó de los labios dormidos de Amy. Quedo perplejo pero su corazón inevitablemente reaccionó con un estallido violento de latidos descontrolados. Al dar por seguro que se hallaba totalmente dormida colocó sin más sus patas nuevamente y continuó tan solo para escuchar un poco más los gemidos de Amy que estaban empezándole a gustar. Cerró los ojos relajándose más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amy despertó y se encontró con la imagen de Sonic dormido masajeando sus pechos.

-¡!- abrió los ojos con fuerza ya que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo pero poco a poco aflojó los párpados al pensar en lo siguiente:

-(¿los gatos no suelen tener la manía de masajear sus patas contra las superficies suaves mientras duermen? Entonces supongo que no debe pasar nada por que haga eso… hum… esto… no es algo que suceda todos los días quizá debería…. ¿disfrutarlo un poco? Después de todo no se siente nada mal…)-

El atrevimiento para Amy consistía en gemir, durante un rato había caído en un estado de total goce que no medía el volumen de sus gemidos placenteros lo cual causo que Sonic se extrañara y abriera los ojos para comprobar una vez más si Amy en realidad estaba dormida.

Pero no. Estaba despierta.

Sonic lo estaba también.

Esto desencadenó un ataque de balbuceos, miradas en blanco y mejillas calientes.

-¡AH!- ambos se separaron simultáneamente. Amy se cubrió entera con su edredón y Sonic saltó directo a su camita de ropa amontonada en el armario.

-¡buenas noches!-

-¡igual!-

Intentando olvidar la embarazosa situación se obligaron a dormirse de una vez pero aquel incidente no les dejó dormir en paz a ninguno de los dos por al menos dos horas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La figura alebrestada de Sonia alcanzó a Amy y caminó junto a ella dando felices botes en el suelo del pasillo escolar.

-wow Amy. Te ves desastrosa ¿te desvelaste anoche? ¡Ah ya se! Sonic y tu estuvieron "jugando" hasta muy tarde ehhh? Jijiji- rió causando que la piel de Amy se erizara y se espabilara completamente al recordar lo sucedido.

-humpf ¿tú por qué estas tan feliz hoy?- se apresuró a cambiar de tema antes de que saltara de la boca de su amiga otra propuesta vergonzosa.

-¡adivina qué! ¡Manic finalmente me dejó comerme la última patata! ¡yahuuu!- rebotó estruendosamente de felicidad.

-jaja ¿le vas a agradecer por regalarte un puñado de calorías más?-

-no creas, lo vale- dijo rascándose la muela para sacar un pedacito molido de patata frita para tragárselo nuevamente sin el menor resentimiento.

Lo hizo con intención de asquear a Amy ya que se quejaba cada vez que ella hacía eso y le daba risa pero al notarlo esta no le prestaba atención. Amy miraba perpleja algo a lo lejos, en la puerta del salón Knuckles, el pesado equidna rojo leía con entusiasmo el diario forrado en cuero y flores de tela riéndose afanosamente con cada página que pasaba, entre comentarios como "Amy no me sabía esto de ti" "oh pobrecilla, en la que se encontrará cuando sepa que me enteré de esto"

Amy quedó petrificada, en blanco, sin palabras, totalmente congelada. Uno de los chicos más molestos y metiches de la escuela estaba leyendo cada uno de sus secretos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-yaaaawn…- un bostezo desanimado le siguió a una desinteresada rascada en el trasero del gato azul que recién despertaba en el cómodo armario por el que débilmente se filtraban los rayos del sol.

-ag me aburro. ¿Debería ir a dar un paseo? No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí no quiero saber lo que pasaría si los padres de Amy me vieran. Pero… ¡¿Y si me encuentro con aquellos perros de nuevo?! No… mi forma ha cambiado pero mi valentía no ¡es tiempo de que Sonic The hedgehog (The cat) se enfrente a esos peleoneros perros!-

Sonic abandonó el nido de ropa y salió por la ventana, bajó por el tejado, entre las ramas del árbol del patio saltó al suelo y se encaminó por la calle extrañamente silenciosa **(Sonic ni se había puesto a pensar que era por que aún era de mañana)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Knuckles! ¡Tú… infeliz! ¡Dame eso ahora mismo!- extendió las manos con decisión hacia Knuckles esperando su diario de vuelta. Sonia veía desde atrás la escena con preocupación.

-esa corona de espinas… ¡ja! ¡¿En serio te crees que te daré este tesoro de chismes así como si nada?! Ni lo sueñes. De hecho creo que el contenido de esta cosita será un buen tema de conversación en mi reunión de futbolistas de las 5- dijo pasando sin ninguna prisa las páginas del diario.

Sonia se preocupó y fue en busca de su hermano a ver si él podía ayudar a Amy.

Manic llegó y le reclamó a Knuckles. En su mirada se veía el enojo, nunca había consentido que se metieran con sus amigos y no pensaba perdonárselo a menos que la dejara en paz. Por una vez su actitud era seria y envalentonada.

-¡Knuckles! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Podrías dejar de molestar a Amy y devolverle su diario? ¿por qué no te vas a…-

#¡tump!# a Knuckles le importaba un rábano la opinión de alguien tan "nulo" como Manic así que ni lo pensó dos veces antes de golpearlo en el estómago y empujarlo al suelo diciéndole que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Esto ya había asegurado la mirada de muchos de los alumnos que habían escuchado toda la bulla que producía aquel embrollo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-(hum… que extraño. En todo el camino no me encontrado con esos perros… supongo que estarán durmiendo. ¡Ah! ¡Mira! El colegio. Echaré un vistazo dentro a ver que tal le va a Am…)-

Una escena en el pasillo principal que podía verse desde la entrada (debido a que era totalmente abierto) había captado su atención. La escena de aquel chico rudo, Knuckles que tan mal le caía golpeando el estómago de su hermano dejándolo tendido en el suelo agonizando de dolor, burlándose de él y Amy.

No pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que ayudarlos y actuar rápido así que con toda la velocidad que le otorgaban sus ágiles patas felinas corrió por el pasillo directamente sin cuidar de chocar con nadie, todos se apartaban del camino del extraño gato azul que corría con decisión hacia alguna parte. Esto atrajo las miradas de más espectadores jóvenes que decidieron seguirlo.

Derrapó con fuerza llegando justamente al lugar entre Knuckles y Amy lanzando un furioso grito amenazador contra él.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ GOLPEAS A MI HERMANO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE METES CON MI MEJOR AMIGA?! ESTOY CANSADO DE TI Y TUS PENDEJADAS DE SIEMPRE ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ERES HOMBRE DE UNA VEZ Y TE ATREVES A PELEAR DE VERDAD?!-

-¿qué mierdas le pasa a este gato? Esta hablando…-

-¡Sonic no te metas!- le reclamó Amy llevándose las manos a la boca al notar que acaba de revelar su identidad.

-¡¿SONIC?!- exclamaron todos los alumnos que miraban con atención creando un verdadero escándalo de preguntas.

Si el embrollo de ayer era malo, ahora todo era mucho peor y no tenían ni la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación para salir de esta.

**¡SI! Por fin terminé este capitulo. Dios que difícil es transcribir… sí es que al principio escribí esta historia en mi teléfono así que todo fue por que me daba ladilla copiarlo aquí. Ya tengo la idea del capitulo siguiente así que espero no tardar mucho en el próximo CAPITULO DE DEAR BLUE DUMMYYYYYY VEAN LO QUE SIGUE EN LA MISMA PÁGINA Y EN LA MISMA CUENTA. SOLO AQUÍ! #voz de presentador de tv#**

**No olviden dejar reviews ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos amigos, a veces me tardo un poco lo se (jejeje n_n") es que ni yo sabía como sacar a Sonic de este aprieto pero algo se me ocurrió.**

Capitulo 4: ojo por ojo.

-¡¿Sonic?! ¿Qué te pasó amigo?- río Knuckles viendo el insignificante y patético cuerpo que poseía Sonic ahora.

Sonic gruñó harto.

-¡no soy tu amigo! ¡Y lo que me sucedió no te incumbe! ¡Ni a ti engreído ni a ninguno de vosotros!- miró rabioso a los metiches que se sorprendieron al ver ese despreciable lado de Sonic sin asimilar aun lo que estaba sucediendo.

Knuckles frunció el ceño ofendido por el bochorno que aquel simple gato inútil le había hecho pasar frente a lo que posiblemente eran todos los estudiantes de la institución. Su orgullo no le permitiría quedarse de brazos cruzados y mucho menos irse con la cola entre las patas, sentía que si le contraatacaba de manera ruda se ganaría nuevamente el respeto de sus admiradores aún si eso conllevaba a dejar por el suelo la suerte de un chico inocente.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, marica?! ¡No me harías ni dos rasguños con esas patas de gatita!-

Sonic tembló de ira, sentía el estómago en llamas estaba realmente furioso, nunca se había decidido por enfrentarse a un cabeza de nuez como él pero sabía mejor que nadie que su forma no tenía por qué ser un problema para humillar a ese tonto en cualquier momento.

El felino hundió la cabeza con fuerza entre sus hombros para elevar sus patas en un salto y escalar con sus garras por la camisa de Knuckles para llegar a la altura ideal para dirigirle un arañazo al costado izquierdo de su nariz hiriendo su parpado.

Sentía como se consumía la ira que durante meses había cosechado por culpa de él y cuando quiso darse cuenta su pata estaba levantada con la única intención de dejar tuerto a Knuckles notando que inconscientemente en su rostro tenía la delineada forma de una sonrisa sádica generada por el placer.

Bajó la pata con lentitud y miró a su alrededor, todos lo miraban horrorizados como si se tratase de una bestia guiada por el instinto, lo acusaban con una mirada juzgante y descalificadora. Volvió su mirada a Knuckles, estaba asustado, la sangre de su parpado bajaba directamente a sus labios goteando por su mejilla. Lo tenía cerrado pues sin querer ese único rasguño había conseguido herirle gravemente el globo ocular izquierdo.

Sonic no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle daño intencional a alguien y haberlo disfrutado en el proceso? Negó repetitivamente con la cabeza viendo su reflejo en el ojo sano de Knuckles, las palabras no salían de su boca, por dentro se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo y no podía aceptar ese hecho.

Saltó del pecho de Knuckles y se echó a correr lejos de la vista de todos. Knuckles totalmente pálido se desplomó al suelo, se desmayó por que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Mientras los alumnos llevaban al malherido equidna con una enfermera Amy corrió tras Sonic. Sonia y Manic quisieron ir también pero rápidamente el paso fue totalmente bloqueado por todos los alumnos ajetreados por lo que habían presenciado.

-(Amy sabrá que hacer)- pensó Sonia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amy llamándolo frenéticamente. Sonic no dijo nada solo permaneció metido en un tubo casi escondido dentro de una pared, aunque sus patas y todo su cuerpo se humedecía en el agua mohosa y putrefacta de las tuberías el líquido que mas mal le hacía sentir era el que corría por sus mejillas, al parecer todavía poseía una antigua característica, todavía era capaz de llorar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡ssssss ah!- siseó de dolor un equidna rojo tendido sobre la camilla blanca de la enfermería. Su ojo herido lo cubría un parche improvisado hecho con gasa y vendas, y continuamente se tocaba para comprobar que aún dolía.

Un gato azul entró sigilosamente al cuarto con una pequeña flor amarilla en su boca, entró cabizbajo y arrepentido. Knuckles alcanzó a ver su figura en el suelo pero se reservó el derecho de lanzarle una media mirada rencorosa. Vió como el tallo de una flor recién cortada se asomaba por el borde de su sábana y era dejada en su regazo.

El gato azul saltó a la cama y se sentó frente a él, hubo un silencio delicado en la habitación.

-¿cómo está tu ojo?- preguntó arrepentido con cierto matiz de preocupación.

-no tiene reparo- cerró su único ojo lamentándose –me pusieron estas vendas para detener la hemorragia y el dolor en espera de que me asista una ambulancia. Pero no sirve de nada, sigo sangrando y aun así me duele-

Sonic bajó la mirada mirando la flor perdiendo poco a poco sus pétalos.

-en dos horas más me sacarán el ojo y me pondrán un parche de verdad- agregó toqueteando las arrugas de la blanca sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Parecía que Knuckles lo decía para hacer sentir culpable a Sonic pero no, él sabía que el causante de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora era él y tan solo él. Por terco y testarudo ahora perdería el ojo y ya no tenía remedio, si quería cambiar algo de todo aquello sería su actitud, quería cambiar.

El silencio reinó nuevamente.

-lo siento… Knuckles- fue lo único que dijo Sonic, si hubiera levantado la mirada hubiera notado que el equidna le miraba sonriente.

Knuckles descubrió la mano de la sábana y la colocó suavemente sobre la cabeza de Sonic. Le miró y supo de inmediato que Knuckles no lo culpaba.

-no seas tan idiota amigo, algún día mi terquedad conseguiría sacarme un ojo jajaja- se rió a carcajadas jalando a Sonic hacia él y dándole un amistoso y sofocante abrazo.

-ten gato azul, dáselo a Amy- estiró su mano derecha para sacar del mueble contiguo el diario de la eriza rosa.

-gracias- Sonrió felizmente –creo que no eres tan mala persona después de todo-

-JAJAJA ¡parece que todo está bien nuevamente!- exclamó una voz grave y adulta perteneciente al director entrando en la habitación.

-Sonic siempre has sido un animal, que ahora seas uno distinto no te impide seguir estudiando aquí ¿Cuándo piensas volver?-

-¡ah!- tartamudeó sorprendido por la declaración del director -¿puedo seguir viniendo?-

-¡claro que sí! ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te dejaríamos hacer el vago cuanto quisieras? Así no son las cosas Sonic- le regañó en plan broma.

-jeje parece que no nos libraremos de este azul dolor de cabeza- comentó Knuckles.

**Lo sé es un poco corto el capitulo pero quise hacer algo dramático (sí, soy una drama queen pero así son mis historias y yo ¿vale? - .-")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada que decir para empezar así que vayamos directo al capitulo.**

Capitulo 5: showtime.

-vale, ¿ya terminaste?- preguntó una vez más Amy, una eriza rosa muy fatigada.

-espera un poco ¿sí? Ya casi acabo…- contestó Sonic relamiéndose el labio mientras afincaba el lápiz en el cuaderno.

Amy no aguantó más y se decidió finalmente por ver lo que escribía Sonic, se levantó del asiento de al lado y se asomó detrás de él.

-¡SONIC! ¡Ni siquiera estas copiando los apuntes! ¡Estas haciendo garabatos!- le gritó arrebatando el cuaderno y levantándolo en el aire frente a él.

-lo sé, quedaron horribles pero es tan difícil dibujar con estas patas-

-¡no me refería a eso tonto! ¿Por qué no estabas copiando los apuntes de la pizarra? Ya tenemos que regresar a casa y para colmo yo tengo que llevar tus libros.

-¿de qué te quejas? Ya los había copiado hace rato, estaba concentrado haciendo un dibujo de ti- Sonic saltó de la silla al suelo y salió del aula.

-¡por que nada más quedamos tu y yo en el salón! ¡y yo pensando que estarías copiando los apun… espera, ¿un dibujo de mí?- se sonrojó de inmediato.

-naaah mentira, ni siquiera se parece a ti, intentaba dibujar un hot dog. Es evidente que tengo hambre- se rió Sonic mientras caminaba.

-oh- se desilusionó Amy. Volvió la mirada al frente del corredor y vio a ciertos hermanos peleándose nuevamente por la última patata. Sonia intentaba encaramarse en Manic para arrebatarle el Pringles.

-agg...- la eriza cansada fue hasta la cantina, compró un bote de Pringles de queso y se lo estampó en el pecho a Sonia.

-ten, atragántate- los hermanos miraron la lata y luego a Amy.

-¿qué le pasa?- dijo Manic.

-ni idea-

-…. ¿me das una?-

-dale, cógela- le retó la eriza fucsia levantando en lo alto de su mano una de las patatas.

-¡ahí ta! #crunch# #crunch#- Sonia le miró incrédula mientras él se comía la patata, al parecer había ignorado el hecho de que Manic era mas alto que ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonic caminaba delante de Amy por la calle entre las casas directo a su hogar. Se había echo de tarde pues se habían detenido a comprar chuches en un kiosco, evidentemente Amy era la que cargaba la bolsa.

-¿no puedes llevar algo tú?- se quejó cambiando la bolsa de mano.

-¿ajá y que llevo? ¿La chupeta? Soy un gato, no puedo cargar con muchas cosas-

-hum… ¿y si te montamos la bolsa en el lomo? Como los burros- Sonic gruñó tipo Marge y siguió su caminata ignorando el mal chiste.

Unas casas más adelante Amy chocó con otra persona que venía en sentido contrario, tirando la bolsa y todo su contenido por el suelo. Sonic sin percatarse siguió caminando dejando sola a Amy con el extraño.

Ella se agachó a recoger lo que se había caído, volteando furiosa con intención de culpar a aquella persona de su fatídica nueva labor le lanzó un grito.

-¡oye puedes mirar por donde vas! ¡Si me hiciste tirar esto al menos ven a ayudarme!- aquella persona giró la cabeza en dirección hacia Amy mostrándole su aspecto que de hecho no había tomado en cuenta.

-¿?- el erizo negro la miró con una expresión formada por la incertidumbre y la indiferencia. Sin mirarla directamente soltó un gruñido y se agachó frente a ella con pereza de ayudarla por la simple necesidad sacársela de en medio y seguir con su camino.

En aquel instante que levantó la mirada fue cuando verdaderamente se fijó en las facciones de la chica, sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda y su piel rosada y de suave textura a la vista.

Al mirarlo de cerca Amy notó las líneas carmesí que conformaban la estética de sus púas y acentuaban el brillo rubí de su mirada. En su expresión se dibujaba una sonrisa vacía, de frialdad e interés pero se sentía mucho más cálida de lo que se veía y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de dejarla de mirar.

Las mejillas de Amy se coloraron y al notar esto recogió sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y echó a correr lejos del guapo chico desconocido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡buffff! ¡WEON! ¡GUAU GUAU!-

-¡¿eh?! ¿Qué?...- Amy se encontraba tendiendo la ropa en el patio cuando escuchó un escándalo proveniente de su cuarto, se apresuró a ir antes de que entrara alguno de sus padres.

Amy azotó la puerta de repente entrando en la habitación. Sonic y Crispy peleaban.

-¡Crispy! ¡Deja a Sonic en paz, ya lo habías visto antes! ¿Qué sucede contigo?- la insistencia mas el arrastre por el collar consiguió sacar al perro de su cuarto para mirar a Sonic y verlo jadeando del susto.

-agg Sonic… quedaste tan… sucio- le dijo Amy con una mueca de asco mirando que su cuerpo se había tornado de azul eléctrico a gris oscuro.

-y estoy todo babeado ¡puaj!- contestó tocando su cuerpo pegajoso.

-¿qué opinas? ¿te damos un baño?- propuso la eriza con un leve tono de picardía.

-¿ah? ¡no no no no! Los gatos se bañan solos, gracias-

-como digas, vamos empieza. Quiero ver como te pasas la lengua por toda esa baba- se rió decidida de brazos cruzados.

-…- Sonic le miró como procurando retrasar lo inevitable. Rendido soltó un suspiro y alzó las patas delanteras en espera de que Amy le cargara.

-¡ni te creas que te tocaré! Sígueme- le llevó hasta el cuarto de lavado, llenó de agua la tina para restregar a mano y la colocó en el suelo. Sonic remojó una pata y la sacó rápidamente.

-¡y una mierda! ¡Eso está frío como agua de hospital, yo me largo!- no pudo dar mas de dos pasos fuera de la tina antes de que Amy lo cogiera del pescuezo y lo devolviera al agua fría.

-¡tomaras un baño si o si! Ni pienses que entraras a mi cuarto apestando de esa manera- le regañó cogiendo la barra de jabón y restregándosela por el pelaje seco.

-grrrr vale vale pero yo me baño solo ¡trae acá!- gritó arrebatando el jabón de las manos de Amy, ambos observaron como lentamente el jabón se escurría de las manos del felino e iba a parar directo al agua.

-no puedes ni sostener el jabón ¿ves? Tengo que ayudarte- Sonic suspiró otra vez ante la derrota y cedió sentándose como una buena mascota esperando a que su ama le diera su baño.

Entre las pasadas de jabón Amy sin querer había rozado las partes sensibles de Sonic haciendo que este saltara hacia atrás.

-¡¿q-qué haces?!- Amy no tenía ni por qué sonrojarse, después de todo había sido sin querer (tampoco es que hubiese mucho que tocar….)

-eh disculpa yo…-

-agg esto esta pasando muchas veces ¡vamos Amy admítelo! ¡Deseas este cuerpo para ti sola!- exclamó pasando las patas por su cintura de forma coqueta simultáneamente.

-Dios Sonic ¿podrías dejarte esa idea? ¡Eres un simple gato! Además eso sería zoofilia y de hecho no me inclino a eso- negó con la cabeza cruzando los brazos firme en su decisión.

-Amy... ¡todos- somos- UNOS PUTOS ANIMALES!- le gritó salpicando el agua sobre ella.

-aaaahhh con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- a lo que le devolvió la mini-artificial ola de agua.

Para resumir al final Amy también se tuvo que dar un baño tambien debido al agua llena de pelos y baba que había caído sobre ella (¡y sola ¿eh?! Ya se lo que estabais pensando bola de mente sucias)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-moooo odio los lunes….- comentó Blaze la cual caminaba encorvada y sin ánimos junto a Sonic y Amy.

-pero es martes- le cuestionó Sonic.

-mooooo odio los martes, son como un segundo lunes-

-KYAAAAAH #chillidos súper agudos destruye orejas de chicas emocionadas#-

Aquel grito llamó la atención de los tres amigos los cuales decidieron acercarse hacia una multitud de gente (el 90% chicas, el otro 10% eran de chicos gays) Amy que iba delante se acercó y arrimó unas cuantas personas solo para notar que el centro de toda la atención se trataba de un chico nuevo, justamente el mismo que ella se había encontrado el día anterior al chocar.

Su mirada fugaz que recorría a todos y cada uno de los alumnos se detuvo por un momento en ella. Le había parecido detallar un resplandor intencionado en su pupila rubí.

Del shock el maletín en el que llevaba sus cuadernos y los de Sonic resbalaron de su hombro y fueron a parar al piso donde fueron ensuciados y pisoteados por los alumnos pendientes del nuevo estudiante.

Amy esperaba por alguna razón que este chico le ayudase pero solo se limitaba a mirarla por sobre el hombro con expresión desinteresada. Esto la hizo rabiar. Cogió sus cosas y las metió en su maletín lo más rápido que pudo aunque claro, no pudo evitar que entre las pisadas les arrancaran algunas páginas.

Salió furiosa del círculo volviendo junto a sus amigos pudiendo acomodar el aza del bolso con tranquilidad.

-¿qué sucede allí, Amy?- preguntó Blaze.

-es solo un simple chico nuevo con complejo de superioridad. ¡Mira nada más como me arrebata las fans! Incluyendo a los que juegan para otras ligas yo adoro a todos mis fans. ¡Y en un segundo se olvidaron de mí por ese idiota de cabello bonito¡- bufó Sonic indignado.

-venga vámonos, ese tipo de personas suelen ser unos completos imbéciles narcisistas- finalizó Amy. Sonic soltó una risilla nerviosa al ver la mirada que Blaze le dedicaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-_psst Amelie, ¿Dónde está Sonic? Se suponía que sería mi compañero de química y aún no ha llegado- _le preguntó una de las chicas susurrando mirando fijamente la espalda del profesor mientras este escribía en la pizarra cálculos y demás.

-_ni idea, no le he visto desde el receso- _

Por el pasillo solitario trotaba un gato furioso, además de azul. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de uno de los salones y con sus garras escaló hasta el pequeño recuadro de vidrio que había en la parte superior de la puerta.

Su mirada cayó como una granada en el rostro del nuevo alumno que garabateaba aburrido en su cuaderno "fingiendo" no notar las chicas que se embelesaban por su figura.

Sonic arañó la puerta suavemente, las chicas ocupadas mirándolo y el resto de los seres masculinos celosos y molestos que intentaban mirar la pizarra afincando su lápiz con tanta fuerza como si estos tuviesen la culpa de que sus portadores fuesen feos dejó a aquel chico como el único candidato para atender al ruido extraño de un gato arañando la puerta.

Cuando Sonic notó que tenía la atención del muchacho entornó una mirada afilada y con una garra como en una pequeña señal de amenaza le llamaba para que saliera un momento.

-disculpe profesor, tengo que ir un segundo al baño. Regreso enseguida-

-adelante…- habló el profesor de forma casi robótica debido a lo ocupado que estaba imprimiendo apuntes con su quiste en el gran pizarrón verde.

Tras salir este chico pudo notar en la mirada del gato que se trataba de un asunto de celos, como muchos de los otros chicos que le habían hablado hasta ahora. En forma burlesca le miró desde arriba y se arrodilló a acariciar su cabeza y decirle en un intencionado tono insultante y dulzón.

-¿algún problema gatito? ¿Es que tienes hambre?- Sonic gruñó y saltó aferrando sus garras al uniforme verde grisáceo de aquel chico.

-mi nombre es Sonic ¿quién rayos eres tú?-

-Shadow the hedgehog mucho gusto. No es que me importe ni mucho menos ya que viniendo de una familia increíblemente rica sería menos que un problema comprar un nuevo uniforme pero no desearía pasar mi primer día aquí en fachas gracias a un gatito irascible y creído-

Con cada contestación le echaba una leña mas al fuego que ardía de celos.

-¡mira Shadow The Hedgehog...!- tarareó su nombre con una melodía chillona con la el fin de causarle tanta rabia como le causaba a él que le dijera gatito o que presumiera de su mucha cantidad de dinero –no me importa quién seas o más bien lo que le quieres hacer creer a todos que eres para mí no eres más en un dolor en el culo robándote a las chicas que me admiran solo a mí ¿entiendes? Ya verás que en cuanto pasen uno o dos meses todos se habrán olvidado de ti-

-jerjer… sabía que toda esta rudeza se debía a una cuestión de celos-

-¡bah!- retrajo las garras y volvió al suelo –no es ni celos, es una cuestión de orgullo amigo, no sé qué mierdas te ven. Hasta yo soy mejor parecido que tú-

-chico, no me hables de bien parecidos que de entre tu y yo sabes muy bien de quién se trata en realidad. Además si ellas decidieron quererme a mí pues no me opongo, ni les culpo. Pero te puedo asegurar de que para ellas tú ya no existes ni exististe jamás- le echó en cara esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y victoriosa.

-oh mierda… ¿quieres ver lo que en realidad puedo causar en todas esas chicas? ¡Sería un logro mayor del que tú alcanzarías en toda tu vida!-

-¿es un reto?-

-si así lo quieres interpretar, espinitas-

-pues que así sea, Fake…-

Y así comenzó el reto, quién causara más impacto en la multitud escolar sería considerado el más deseado de toda la institución. Y ninguno de los dos tenía planeado fallar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uff lo siento amigos, estaba metida de lleno dibujando pero les prometo que no dejaré esta historia a la mitad.**

Capitulo 6: ¡pantsu nugeru mon!

Al día siguiente Amy y Blaze llegaban juntas a la escuela como de costumbre, conversando tonterías como de costumbre.

-¿por qué me parece que hoy será un día ajetreado?- comentó Blaze en un cansado suspiro acomodando las tiras de su mochila correctamente a su hombro.

-¿y ahora es que te lo parece? Toda esta semana ha sido ajetreada aquí-

Ambas volvieron la mirada hacia una de las mesas que se encontraban en el frente del colegio, donde un grupo de chicas gritaban afónicas.

Amy y Blaze se miraron entre ellas simultáneamente preguntándose que causaría todo ese griterío. Se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

-ay no…- los ojos de Amy se encontraron con la imagen del gato azul "durmiendo" sobre la mesa mientras que las chicas se deleitaban mirando como movía las patitas fingiendo tener una pesadilla o como estornudaba de cuando en cuando.

-es tan adorableeee- -mira de seguro que tiene pesadillas ¡qué tierno!- -quisiera poder abrazarlo pero odiaría despertarlo- comentaban entre chillidos las fans de Sonic.

Amy estaba por coger a Sonic y hacerle hablar pero una cosa aterciopelada y roja se apareció frente a ella. Una rosa. De pronto sintió una respiración caliente y deliciosa que era dirigida directo a su nuca y en una voz melosa y grave alguien le dijo al odio.

-¿quieres esta rosa? Está fresca y hermosa. Se parece mucho a ti ¿no crees?- Amy miró a Blaze que parecía aguantar con la mano el espíritu de chica chillona que se le escapaba por la boca luego se atrevió a voltear lentamente hasta topar su nariz con la del guapo chico nuevo, Shadow.

¿Adivinen qué? Seehhh se sonrojó, se sonrojó mucho.

-S-sha…¡SHADOW!- gritó alejándose de un salto. Sonic abrió uno de los ojos y antes de que pudiera estudiar la situación Blaze lo cogió de la cola y lo alejó de allí aprovechando que las chicas no notaban la ausencia del gato.

-¡au! ¡Joder Blaze, eso dolió!- se quejó sobándose el rabo.

-¡escúpelo ya! Dí lo que intentas-

-mira solo tomaba una siesta ¿por qué me molestas así de pronto?-

-podrás engañar a estas tontitas pero a Amy y a mí no. Tu sueño es más frágil que copa de cristal en mano de borracho-

-¿ah? (¿y que onda con ese chiste?...)-

-¡quiero decir que Amy me contó la vez que a media noche empezaste a gritar por que el zumbido de una mosca te despertó! ¡¿Cómo rayos dormirías con tantos chillidos y gemidos de esas chicas sin despertarte?! Dime lo que intentas-

-¿porqué habría de hacerlo?- Sonic tenía pensado decirle de todos modos pero quería ver qué era capaz de ofrecer Blaze por la información.

-como no me lo digas te volveré a jalar de la cola…-

-vale vale, no hay por que alocarnos- Sonic respiró profundo antes de escupir sus intenciones –Shadow y yo apostamos para ver quién causaba más impresión entre las chicas-

-¡yaaahhh! _Se lo diré a Amy….-_ amenazó Blaze.

-¡no!- le tapó la boca con las patas.

-Amy aunque es muy retraída es el blanco perfecto, se sonroja muy fácil además causa celos por su cercanía conmigo, ¡No puede saber lo que pretendo o lo arruinará todo!-

Blaze se echó fuera las patas de Sonic con repugnancia.

-¡ptuaj ptuaj!- escupió –vale, lo que quieras pero límpiate las patas la próxima vez que le tapes la boca a alguien- se sacudió los restos de suciedad de sus labios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En receso.

Sonia se acerca a la cola frente al quiosco de comida del colegio, la cola era larga pero conseguía distinguir la figura de una eriza rosa esperando impaciente en el último puesto de la cola.

-¿cómo lo llevas, Amelia?- saludó Sonia con un entusiasmo no justificado.

-para nada bien. (Y dime Amy joder)- contestó secándose el sudor de la frente con la palma inconscientemente como si llevara un buen rato desde que cogió la costumbre. Y es que lamentablemente aquel era justo el espacio que dividía a los alumnos que disfrutaban de la gratificante sombra del techo de los que podían pudrirse en el sol.

-mmm- Sonia asomó la cabeza para ver un poco más lo lejano y diminuto que se veía el quiosco desde su punto de vista -¡mah! Esta cola bajará en un rato, el señor Arturo es rápido para hacer sándwiches- sonrió moviendo la cabeza cual cola de perro.

Aunque ella si tenía cola…

Pero supongo que era demasiado corta como para que se notara algún movimiento…

Como sea sigamos con lo que nos importa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan feli..? ¡ah! Vale no respondas. La última patata por fin fue tuya ¿no?-

-jejejeje ¡no es eso tonta! (aunque ese idiota continua rehusándose a dejarme la última patata) es que esta mañana encontré algo que quizá pueda sernos de ayuda para corregir el problema de Sonic ¡mira!-

Entre dos dedos alzó un papelito en el que anotado estaba el nombre "Charlie Greedworm" y abajo tenía escrito un número de teléfono. Charlie era el hijo único de sus molestos ex vecinos.

-¡Sonia esto es fabuloso! ¡Podremos llamar al pequeño mocoso de Charlie y pedirle hablar con su familia!- Amy saltó de alegría, sin notar que su falda había quedado doblada hacia arriba dejando al descubierto sus calzones de tortuguitas.

Cuando Sonia estaba a punto de avisarle sobre su pequeña exhibición un sonoro "CLICK" seguido de un #CHAK# le interrumpió.

-owww mira estas braguitas tan adorables- le dijo Shadow a Amy apoyándose sobre la espalda de la chica y colocando frente al rostro de Amy la cámara de fotos que enseñaba la última foto que se acababa de tomar: la de sus bragas de tortuga.

Amy sentía sus mejillas arder mientras veía petrificada a Shadow riéndose y relamiéndose con la foto.

-jajaja que tiernas, deberías usar ropa interior más acorde a tu edad. Pero no lo hagas, así me gustan más- Shadow rió para sus adentros con una risa que se escapaba de sus labios haciendo que sonara aún más pervertido.

Amy estaba paralizada, todas las chicas la miraban asombradas y a la vez un poco celosas de toda la atención que recibía de Shadow mientras que los otros chicos sonreían disfrutando de lo que sucedía.

-ah sí- Shadow se devolvió guardándose la cámara en el bolsillo de su uniforme –baja tu falda, cariño. No queremos que nadie más vea tus lindas braguitas ¿verdad?- susurró en su oído a la vez que palmeaba el trasero de Amy para dejar que los bolados de su falda apuntaran hacia abajo nuevamente.

-a-aah…- balbuceó Amy, cuando Shadow se fue toda su reacción se amontonó para finalmente soltar un grito e ir corriendo tras él.

-¡BORRA ESA FOTO TÚ EMO RICACHÓOOOON! ¡BORRALAAAA!- Sonia veía como todas las chicas tuvieron de repente la grandiosa idea de subirse también sus faldas con la intención de conseguir un poco de atención de Shadow, dejando sus puestos en la cola al igual que los chicos que fueron corriendo para ver todo aquel desfile de calzones rosas, verdes, morados y amarillos.

-…. Hum….- Sonia miró pensativa el espacio vacío que la dividía a ella del quiosco –juju supongo que todo esto tiene un lado positivo. Un sándwich de pavo señor Arturo-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡JA!- exclamó Amy de pronto sobresaltando a Blaze que acababa de sentarse a su lado -#jadeo# por fin logré quitarle la cámara a Shadow- aún no había Llegado el profesor al salón y los alumnos parloteaban libremente.

La sonrisa de Amy se borró de su rostro eventualmente al notar que no tenía ni idea de cámaras digitales y para ello tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien. Alguien que tristemente tendría que ver sus bragas en pixeles de alta definición.

-esto… ¿Blaze?-

-a mi no me mires yo tomo fotos con mi celular así que no tengo ni idea de cámaras-

Amy miró al suelo cabizbaja. Pero su cerebro empezaba a maquinar un plan.

-(vale, antes de la última hora de clases le diré al profesor que me siento mal e iré a la enfermería cuando en realidad tendré oportunidad de irme a casa, Shadow estará en una aula así que no habrá manera de que me quite la cámara. Antes que nada le pediré a la enfermera que es muy buena amiga mía que le diga al profesor o a quien sea que le pregunte que tenía una fiebre tan alta que me mandó a reposar en casa. Cuando salga de la escuela iré a casa de mi tía ya que ella sabe mucho de objetos digitales para que me averigüe el modelo de la cámara. Como no puedo dejar que vea la foto iré a un ciber- café a buscar el manual de la cámara por internet y de ese modo descubriré como eliminar fotos, ya que no tengo computadoras en casa ¡pan comido!)-

-¡oye ese modelo de cámara es el mismo que tengo yo en casa!- exclamó Sonic saltando en los hombros de Amy.

-ah… ehm… sí- Amy sentía alegría por que podía preguntarle a él como borrar fotos sin embargo estaba deprimida por que su plan se había derrumbado en menos de 10 segundos. Lástima que ya no tendría nada que hacer durante la tarde.

-dijiste que querías borrar una foto ¿no? Trae acá que yo te la borro- Sonic le arrebató la cámara a Amy con el hocico y se sentó a borrar la última foto que había allí.

-e-esto… ¿de quién son estas bragas?- Sonic contempló la foto con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Por alguna razón todos los chicos tras oír la palabra "bragas" pararon la oreja, lo cual también llamó la atención de las chicas que hablaban con ellos.

-¡S-Sonic yo…¡-

-son bonitas, me gustan ¿de quién son?- preguntó el gato inconscientemente.

-¡MIAS! ¿lo vess?- gritó una de las alumnas alzándose la falda. El salón estalló en gritos y click de cámaras de celulares.

-¡¿qué rayos dices! ¡esas son mis bragas! mira mira mira Sonic, puedes tomarles foto si quieres- exclamó otra alzándose la falda igualmente.

-(l-la verdad es que ninguna es la de la foto)- pensó Sonic nervioso por la actitud tan fuera de lugar de las muchachas pero le gustaba estar rodeado de tantas bragas de diferentes formas y tamaños.

De pronto todas las alumnas empezaron a subirse las faldas y a abrumarlo así que Sonic intentó saltar fuera y poder huir.

-¡chicas por favor algo de respeto por vosotras mism…!- Amy se había levantado para regañar a sus compañeras cuando sintió que una tela se deslizaba de entre sus piernas, deshilachándose hasta finalmente romperse.

La ropa interior de Amy se había enganchado en una garra de Sonic cuando este saltó.

-¡¿pero qué…?!- Sonic notó que algo en su mano le pesaba cuando se dio cuenta tenía la ropa interior que había visto en la foto. Rió un poco atontado y feliz.

-¡SONIC DEMONIO PULGOSO! ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESOOOO!- gritó una eriza rosa furiosa con la intención de estrangular a Sonic, este obviamente corrió intentando desengancharse el pedazo de tela sin ningún éxito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-holaaaaa- Manic desde hace un tiempo había cogido la costumbre de saludar cada vez que entraba al salón de clases.

-KYAAAAAAH- de pronto se quedó de piedra al ver como todas las chicas se sacaban las bragas y salían corriendo fuera del salón entre frases como "puedes llevarte las mías también" "mi ropa interior es más linda ¡llévate la mía!"

-…. (Bien me gustaría pensar que estaban tan felices de verme que hicieron eso)- rió sonrojado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de clases Shadow y Sonic estaban sentados en silencio esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

-ehm camarada gatuno, creo que sería justo decir que tu has hecho un mejor trabajo que yo en esto de llamar la atención- admitió Shadow mirando hacia otro lado para no tener que tragarse las jactancias que Sonic estaría de seguro a punto de soltar.

Sonic tenía unas ganas increíbles de hacerle ver todo el polvo que comió pero sintió algo de lástima. Después de todo el mejor ganador es el que no presume por lo que estaría honrado de decir (por muy incierto que fuese) que todo había sido un empate.

-no, tú también lo haces bien, compadre- le dijo en un simpático tono mexicano estereotipado.

-vamos. Lograste que todo tu salón se sacara las bragas. Eso es mil veces mejor de lo que hice yo jaja-

-pero tu lo hiciste genial también. Y como muestra de paz te devuelvo esto- Sonic le entregó la cámara de fotos a Shadow en las manos. Shadow tocó un botón y automáticamente aparecieron las bragas de Amy en la pantalla.

-¡jo Amigo dejaste la foto! ¡Ven acá bola de pelos!- cargo a Sonic haciéndole cosquillas por el costado de la oreja.

-o-oye jajaja déjame, se ve muy JA JA JA m-maricón- Sonic intentaba sacarse las manos de Shadow de encima pero era imposible, le hacía muchas cosquillas.

-¡AWWW que lindos se ven juntos!- exclamo una de las alumnas que pasaba por allí.

-vale, supongo que juntos somos mejores- sonrió Shadow a su nuevo amigo Sonic.

#PAM PAM PAM#

-ey ¿qué suena así?- preguntó Sonic levantándose.

-ni idea, son como… pisadas… muy grandes y enojadas-

-SOOOOOONICCCCC-

-oh mierda oh mierda es Amy. ¡yo me largo! ¡Hasta mañana, amigo!-

**Seeeh después de todo fue empate (aunque todos sabemos que Shadow manda XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okey lo siento lo siento lo siento, me he sentido poco inspirada últimamente pero aquí está el capítulo 7**

Capitulo 7: ¡qué día de gatos!

Sábado en la tarde.

-clikiti clak clik #terriblemente narrados sonidos de tecleo#-

Sonic sale del armario aún medio dormido, un incesante cliketeo le impedía seguir durmiendo.

-¿Amy? ¿Qué haces?- Sonic se sentó al pie de la silla giratoria de Amy a frotarse los ojos para espabilarse un poco.

-vaya que duermes ¿es por qué eres un gato o siempre duermes hasta tarde?-

Sonic ignoró la pregunta y saltó al escritorio de Amy.

-¿qué es est…? ¡WOAH! ¡¿y esta computadora?!-

Amy se giró para poder hablar con Sonic.

-mientras dormías mi papá y yo salimos a una tienda de electrónica a comprar una, dijo que me la merecía por mi buenas calificació… ¡Sonic! ¡Ni siquiera me estas escuchando!-

-¡que bien, extrañaba el internet! Veamos que sucede en mi cuenta de Facebook… ¡¿10 notificaciónes?!-

-si si, ya, el mas popular-

-¡que poco! Nadie me extrañaba…- Amy resopló abrumada y empujó a Sonic fuera del escritorio.

-¡sácate! Esta pc es mía, ya tendrás tu momento de usarla-

-grrr ¡bien! Nos vemos luego, saldré un rato. De seguro me divertiré más afuera con la luz del sol y el aire fresco que tu aquí encerrada con tu… bonita computadora... con pantalla LCD…- sacudió la cabeza y se decidió finalmente por salir por la ventana, en unos cuantos saltos por el tejado al final pudo llegar al suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonic caminaba tranquilamente por el vecindario, sentía con todas sus ganas un antojo ardiente de velocidad, mas cuando intentaba hacer lo posible por acelerar terminaba estampado contra un árbol o un perro empezaba a perseguirle, parecía que ese cuerpo no le permitiría ir más allá de sus límites.

Aceptó la oferta que sus moretones le ofrecían de salir mejor a dar un paseo tranquilo.

Cierto momento en el que se hallaba solo fantaseando con hot dogs de chili caliente chorreante mientras caminaba desvió la mirada hacia la dirección de la que provenían unas carcajadas infantiles que reventaban su burbuja de imaginación.

Sonic curioso se asomó por la ventana y se sentó en el marco de la ventana de la habitación de esta niña, era una conejita de estimadament años que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho jugando a la hora del té en una pequeña mesa de plástico con una delicada vajilla de porcelana.

Los peluches debían de estarle contando un chiste buenísimo por que él no entendía por qué reía tanto. Su desconcierto era representado con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia un costado.

-jajaja ¡señor Bobby! ¡No diga esas cosas de la señora Mimi jaja!- exclamó de forma picarona dirigiéndose a un peluche canino. Sonic se preguntaba enormemente el contexto de esa frase, no podía ser nada de lo que él estuviese pensando, habría de tener solo 5 años.

En su fiesta mental la niña volteó hacia la ventana y se encontró con un raramente adorable gatito azul sentado observándola.

-¡oh! ¡Señora Kitty! ¡Mire quién llegó!- dije con un tono ligeramente disgustado, caminando hacia él como madre regañando –¡su esposo! ¡Ese que la dejó sola y embarazada de 4 gatitos hace 7 años!-

Sonic abrió los ojos como platos, ¿cómo podía hablar así esa niña que no podría tener más de 6 años? Se retracto de decir algo pues no quería espantarla, le interesaba de cierto modo la forma de pensar de esta niña.

-¿acaso, señor bigotes, dejó de sentir atracción por esa "amiguita" suya?- a continuación le puso en frente una espátula de juguete a modo de micrófono.

-(¡¿es que esta niña cree que está en un show de escándalos?! Debe ser de ahí de donde saca tantas cosas… ¡¿y su mamá la deja ver eso?!)- pensó.

-¿m-miu?- intentó rascar su garganta para extraer el sonido de un gato, nada bien que le salió pero la conejita parecía habérselo creído.

-¡ah! ¡Ahora no sabe de lo que hablamos!- ahogó su voz en la imitación de una mujer mayor armando líos –tsk tsk tsk- le regañó. A continuación cargó a Sonic y lo plantó en una de las sillas frente a un peluche de un gato rosado.

-mire señor bigotes, aquí todos sabemos lo que le hizo a la señora Kitty. Desde que se fue estuvo llorando cada noche por usted, esperándolo ¿sabe lo difícil que es criar 4 niños sola? Y además tuvo la decencia de no buscarse otro marido en caso de que volviera usted-

Si Sonic fuese una caricatura el signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza podría haber roto sin problemas el techo. Sabía que ella se estaba inventando todo eso y que no era más que un juego, pero actuaba tan bien que hubiera querido gritarle que él no había hecho nada.

-¡admítalo señor bigotes! ¡A usted no le importa nadie más que usted mismo!- dijo golpeando la mesita con su puño mirando desafiante a Sonic.

-¡eso no es verdad! ¡Yo quiero mucho a mi Kitty y personalmente me siento orgulloso de mis 4 hijos!- le soltó enojado.

-¡¿y por qué la dejo por otra gata de esas sin valor de la calle?! ¡¿Ah?!- le acorraló oralmente.

-¡pues por que soy un gato! ¡Y como todos tengo deseos y necesidades que no pueden ser satisfechas por una sola gata! ¡Pero en lo que a mi concierne esas gatas callejeras nunca fueron para mi lo que Kitty fue!-

-¡deje de intentar meternos que usted la quería mucho cuando en 7 años no se decidió aparecer por la casa ni para saludar!- se enfrentó acercando aún más su "micrófono" a su cara.

-¡¿y era MI culpa no haberla venido a saludar?! Le diré que cada vez que yo iba y le decía cuanto la quería ella me gritaba y se quejaba de porqué no había lavado los trastes, me acusaba de tratarla como una esclava y siempre estaba de mal humor ¿quién querría como esposa alguien así? ¡Ah! ¡Y ni se imagine como se puso en cuanto notó que estaba embarazada! Ni los tornados causaban tanto revuelto como ella-

-#gasp# ¡Señora Kitty! ¡Esa parte de la historia no nos la había contado! ¿Es cierto?- le preguntó la niña pasándole la espátula al peluche rosa.

-¡claro que es cierto! ¡diles Kitty! ¡dí frente a todo el público cuanto me despreciabas!- Sonic gritó disgustado hacia la Señora Kitty.

-pero… pero Kitty no llores, entendemos que era normal que actuaras así porque estabas embarazada pero incluso él intentó hacer las pases y mira como lo tratabas, sería justo decir que te ganaste en cierto modo lo que él te hizo-

Sonic seguía molesto, cruzando los brazos le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio al peluche rosado sentado junto a él.

-vamos Kitty, no llores, sí sí, entiendo, sé que lo lamentas y que quisieras que todo volviese a la normalidad y que la familia estuviese junta de nuevo, pero ya no llores- intentó consolarla la niña.

Sonic aflojó su expresión y se acercó a Kitty.

-querida deja esas agrias lágrimas por favor, todo fue culpa mía, lo juro, me comporté como un idiota de verdad lo lamento- Sonic saltó de su silla cogiendo un anillo de juguete con una joya roja de plástico en uno de los lados y se arrodilló frente al peluche.

-¿querrías ser mía de nuevo? Juro que cuidaré de ti hasta la eternidad. ¡dí que sí cariño! ¡Volveremos a ser una familia! ¡Tu y yo criaremos juntos a nuestros bellos hijos, les enseñaré a pescar e iremos al lago todos los fines de semana! Pero por favor, acepta el amor de un pobre gato sin suerte, sin ti… ya no tengo razones para seguir viviendo-

Alzó el anillo frente a Kitty, rogándole entre lágrimas que volviera a ser suya.

-¡Kitty! ¡Dijiste que sí!- celebró la niña alzando ambos brazos. Sonic sonrió con fuerza, no le cabía en el pecho la felicidad que sentía y sin pensarlo dos veces se alzó y saltó sobre su querida esposa, llorando de felicidad.

La conejita se pasó un dedo por el ojo quitándose la lagrimilla que le producía sentir que gracias a ella dos almas más se unían y vivirían juntos por siempre.

En ese instante la madre de la niña entró.

-Cream, ¿qué es todo ese ruido que tienes aquí? ¿Con quién habl…? !aaah!- gritó al ver el gato sentado y abrazando al peluche de su hija -¡saca a ese gato callejero de aquí! ¡Te va a ensuciar todos los peluches!- y con una escoba que casualmente ya tenía en la mano, corrió a Sonic fuera de la casa por la ventana cerrando la puerta de la habitación con fuerza.

Sonic se asomó una vez más por el marco de la ventana.

-adiós Kitty… volveré- la mano de Kitty se despedía con la ayuda de la ventriloquía de Cream.

-_Adiós mi amado Bigotes_- Sonic respiró hondo y se fue de aquel lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuando el trayecto pensando en lo feliz que se sentía de tener a su esposa e hijos de vuelta una pregunta remota llegó a su mente haciéndolo parar en seco.

-(pero… ¡¿qué mierdas acaba de pasar?! K-Kitty es un jodido peluche, además ¡esa niña ni se inmuto al ver que un gato de verdad le hablara! #suspiro# que rayos…)-

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando, le entretenía ver las casas del vecindario y lo bien que decoraban con sus vistosos y variados colores las calles.

Pero una casa en particular llamó su atención, era millones de veces más grande que el resto, 3 grandes columnas de mármol sostenían el gigante y lujoso techo de la casa.

A continuación escuchó con atención que de la casa provenía una deliciosa música clásica. Pudo hacerse una idea de quién vivía allí. Para su suerte vio que la ventana en particular de la que venía aquella melodía estaba abierta y el techo del primer piso le permitiría con facilidad acceder a la ventana, situada en el segundo. Se escurrió entre los barrotes forjados de la puerta principal y entró, escondiéndose del perro guardián pasó entre un fino y bien cuidado rosal.

Mala idea, salió completamente arañado pero por fin alcanzó la ventana. Como esperaba su "amigo" Shadow estaba allí dentro, no podía evitar sentir cierto desprecio hacia el sin embargo, pensaba que ellos seguirían siendo rivales y que el fin de la enemistad aquel día no era más que tonterías del ayer, seguía odiándole y no dejaba de sentir un revuelto en el estómago ver su rostro.

Este ricachón presuntuoso se hallaba sentado en una gran silla la cual lucía cómoda como ninguna, disfrutaba de la música y admiraba una de las rosas que, suponía, había cortado del rosal.

Percatándose de la presencia del gato recitó:

-oh, pobre criatura, que desde tus venas se escapa la belleza que poseen los carmesís pétalos de las rosas, aquellas silenciosas y mortales diosas cuyas espinas ahora provocan tu agonía-

-no me vengas con esas mariconadas, Shadow ¿esto haces por las tardes?-

-¡pero que tonterías las suyas los incultos! la falta de pulcritud, el atrevimiento y la perversión no es lo que define a un verdadero hombre, todo lo contrario es lo que atribuye a un caballero- se levantó alzando con delicadeza aquella rosa, obviando por completo la pregunta de Sonic.

-¿en serio? Te comportabas de forma distinta cuando admirabas aquella foto de las bragas de Amy- rió saltando de la ventana y con confianza sentándose en otra de las sillas.

-¿está acaso mal disfrutar de los atributos femeninos? ¿Para algo están no? Además, no se le puede negar el gusto de sentirse deseadas físicamente por alguien de tanta alcurnia-

-si jeje… ¡oye! No eres el único con alcurnia (sea lo que sea eso, espera ¿no es esa una salsa?)-

-la lujuria es uno de mis pecados favoritos, además porta el color rojo, el color de la sangre. El color más delicioso y añorado por los más retorcidos sicópatas-

-¿qué rayos lees tú? ¿De donde sacas cosas tan perturbadoras, Shadow?-

El erizo azabache cargó a Sonic por la piel de su lomo y colgando de sus dedos marcó con su afilada uña una línea imaginaria que venía desde la garganta de su pequeño invitado hasta la boca de su estómago, por no tener el atrevimiento de ir más abajo.

-de aquí- Sonic se asustó y arañó su mano para que le dejara bajar. Shadow ni se inmutó, era obvio que le dolía pero parecía más agradarle que disgustarle, sonriendo lamió lentamente la sangre de su dedo hasta chupar completamente el flujo de sangre y detener el derrame.

-….- Sonic se agitó un poco, no sabía si sentir vergüenza y sonrojarse o si asustarse y huir.

-jaja, no soy gay tranquilo, pero disfruto haciendo sentir incómodo a los chicos. Aborrecen tanto la homosexualidad pero ni se disponen en dejarme de hablar por situaciones así-

Sonic resopló ofendido.

-tus inútiles bromas son tan obvias, nadie se molestaría por que intentases avergonzarlos- musitó.

Shadow suspiró por la obstinación de su amigo y se sentó nuevamente sin decir nada más. Sonic recorrió la habitación con la mirada, admirando las estanterías talladas con figuras extravagantes repletas hasta el más pequeño hueco de libros y enciclopedias.

-tienes muchos libros, y… una casa admirablemente lujosa. No sería propio de mí decir que quizá me sienta un poco celoso-

-es obvio que te sientes celoso, Sonic- se regocijó disfrutando su rosa roja recién cortada cuyo rocío le refrescaba la herida al caer en sus dedos.

-¿qué le ves tanto a esas tontas rosas?- soltó Sonic.

-no son tontas, son hermosas. Quizá de un modo que tu jamás entenderías-

-estas hablando de rosas, no es tanta ciencia. Simplemente a ti te gustan y a mi no-

-quizá por actitudes así es que nunca la conquistarás-

-¿eh?- se preguntó Sonic confundido, creyendo firmemente que esa conversación solo se trataba de rosas.

-la rosa más dulce y adorablemente fácil de avergonzar: Amelia Rose-

-¡¿Amy?! Ella no me gusta…- disimuló.

-oh, perfecto. Pues a mi no me causa problemas decir que de hecho me encanta-

-¡¿t-te…?! ¡tú bastardo…!- acusó rechinando los dientes.

-¿qué sucede, Sonic? Si no te gusta ¿en serio te molesta que te diga lo muy sexy que es? Vamos, cualquier chico se calentaría de no solo imaginarla si no verla siquiera portando un diminuto bikini, qué digo bikini ¡cualquier prenda interior!- se rió sin la mas mínima pizca de vergüenza sabiendo bien que la llama que ardía dentro de Sonic incrementaba su tamaño conforme aquel detestable erizo negro hablaba.

Sonic gruñó por dentro y se abalanzó sobre Shadow amenazadoramente.

-escucha, más respeto hacia Amy, soy demasiado vulnerable y débil en esta maldita forma pero en cuanto tú y yo tengamos el mismo tamaño voy a destrozarte la cara con tanta fuerza que necesitarás dientes postizos, imbécil-

Sonic salió por la ventana sin nada más que decir, era de noche de cualquier forma y volver a casa de Amy a retomar el sueño luego de esa tarde tan extraña parecía lo más confortable que podía haber.

Sin embargo Shadow era ajeno a las amenazas de Sonic. El erizo negro se reclinó y rio entre dientes, Amy caería en sus brazos tan fácilmente como una mosca muerta. Y lo gracioso era que aquella metáfora era totalmente literal ya que nadie podía sospecharlo pero Shadow tenía mucha más edad de la que aparentaba y además era buscado en 3 países por cometer crueles asesinatos luego de inmorales violaciones y Amy… pobre niña… ella era la próxima en su lista.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonic entró cansado por la ventana, recobró toda la energía en cuanto vio la silla frente a la computadora vacía, saltó sobre ella y giró alegrándose de que por fin era su turno de usarla.

Al detenerse la silla giratoria, Sonic observó que Amy estaba sobre la cama concentrada en una llamada telefónica:

-sí señor, entiendo, el antídoto tomará tiempo… sí, bueno pero tengo su nueva dirección usted solo llámeme en cuanto la tenga lista y yo iré lo más rápido que pueda ¿vale? Ok. Muchas gracias-

#click#

Amy miró a Sonic con un brillo en sus ojos y soltó la buena noticia.

-¡Sonic, dentro de unos días volverás a ser un erizo!-

-¡joder sí!- el gato azul saltó de alegría sobre ella lamiendo su mejilla.

-agg S-Sonic no hagas eso- la chica intentó quitárselo de encima.

-oh sí… lengua carrasposa, lo siento- ambos rieron, era un augurio de que los próximos días serían fantásticos.

Pero lamentablemente para Amy no sería así.

**okey cuando volví revisé mi inbox y alguien me dió una fantastica idea que voy a cumplir, se viene para navidad un shadamy así que estén pendientes ¿vale? ;)**


End file.
